Loving Willows
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Everybody knows Weeping Willows shouldn't have ended the way it did..


_Spoiler: Season 5, Weeping Willows._

_Note: Post-ep for Weeping Willows.. Obviously, that episode shouldn't have ended the way it did. This is the way I wish it would've._

"I went out after work. Is it a crime to want a little human contact?". Without a doubt, Grissom answered: " I guess that's why I don't go out." Then, he walked away. Catherine felt like she was glued to the floor; she was stunned. She felt like Grissom had absolutely no right to react the way he did. Beside that, his reaction made her feel guilty. She felt like it was a crime to want a little human contact. She wished Grissom wouldn't have that much effect on her. Unfortunately, he did. Still surprised by Grissom's reaction, she walked to her car. Catherine knew she would be home alone that night; Lindsey had a sleepover. Catherine knew sleepovers were usual things for girls Lindsey's age, but she hated the fact that she would be on her own that night. And knowing that Grissom was somewhat angry at her as well, wasn't making her feel any better.

It was later that night when Catherine was drinking her fourth cup of hot chocolate. Mixed with a little Baileys; she remembered the name of that drink was Irish Kisses. In between, the drink was probably more filled with Baileys that chocolate milk. But Catherine couldn't care less. She felt terrible, and all she really wanted was just a pair of strong arms around her, saying everything would be all right. Too bad she didn't have that man that was necessary for those strong arms. She wondered if there would ever be a man that was able to stay with her for.. Well, for forever. Nobody had made it that long so far, and she was afraid Grissom was done with her as well. He was by far the most important man in her life. She wished she would've told him though. Her cell phone suddenly started to beep. She knew she probably sounded a little fuzzy when she answered it with a simple: "Yeah?". "Cath, it's me.." She growled when she said: "Grissom." "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" "No." "Can I come over? I know it's late, but I think we need to talk." Catherine knew she wasn't being nice when she said: "You think?" Grissom didn't seem to care that much since he answered: "I do. I'll be there in a second." The annoying beep of a dead connection started beeping in her ear. It took her a little longer to realize that Grissom had hung up and probably would be in front of her door very quick. It flashed through her mind that, perhaps, she should clean up the almost empty bottle of alcohol in front of her, but she didn't really care. Grissom hadn't been that happy with her lately anyway.

It took Grissom less that two minutes to reach her front door. He'd been sitting in his car for more than an hour know, watching Catherine's house. He had seen the lights had been on for quite some time now. He felt guilty for the way he had been treating her that day. He knew he wasn't being fair. To be true, he knew he didn't react the way he did because of the fact that Catherine had been going out. He'd been acting the way he did because he had been scared. Grissom couldn't possibly imagine what Catherine had seen in the man that had been in his interrogation room for several hours. What really bothered him though, was the fact that that man had been able to make Catherine fall for him. And if Grissom was honest to himself, he knew he wished it was him who was able to make Catherine fall in love. Grissom sighed once more before he knocked on the door. It took a while before Catherine opened it.

Without a word, Catherine let him in. She walked back to the couch again and sat on it, waiting for Grissom to appear in the living room as well. To her surprise, Grissom sat down on the other side of the couch. It took Grissom a while before he started talking. His first comment wasn't that nice though. "I see you decided to take the alcohol home instead." Her eyes looked like they were on fire when Catherine said: "If that's what you wanted to talk to me about I suggest you leave. Now." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." "Yes you did." Catherine's eyes stayed focused on his when she said: "What did you want to talk about? I think there is no other way you could possibly humiliate me more than you've done the last couple of days." Grissom ran a hand through his hair and sighed before he started talking. "I'm sorry. I know I was… Kind of out of line tonight. I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair." Catherine's face expression changed immediately. She knew she couldn't stay mad with Grissom for too long. Especially not when he apologized. "Thanks. I'm happy you say that." Her voice sounded small though, and Grissom was worried immediately. "Are you okay? You don't sound that good." Catherine wasn't planning on telling him anything about how she felt, but she figured it was the alcohol that made her somewhat emotional. I.. I just… I feel like.. Like I'm pushing every person away. Like everybody that could possibly mean more to me than just a friend eventually gets enough of me and leaves me. Eddie died, I apparently wasn't good enough anymore for Paul after a couple of times of sex, Chris thought I was too old.. And now I've pissed you off as well. I don't want you to hate me.." Tears were forming in her eyes, and –in the back of her head,- Catherine could hear herself curse the alcohol in her blood that was making her talk.

Grissom was surprised by her revelation and somewhat scared as well. He sat closer to her when he said: "Don't ever say that again, Catherine. I could never hate you. No matter what you would do. You're gorgeous. You were too good for men like Paul and Chris. Don't ever think you're not good enough. You are." Catherine gave him a sad smile through her tears when she said: "And that says the man who wasn't that happy with me wanting some human contact." Grissom looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him. Would he dare telling her what he felt? When he saw the tears falling down the face of gorgeous strawberry blonde, he decided to take that gamble. "I only said that because I was jealous." Catherine looked confused when she asked: "How do you mean, jealous?" "I… I guess I didn't like it that you liked that man more than you like me." Catherine gave him a warm smile and put her hand on his and brushed his thumb on it when she said: "What gives you that idea?" Their eyes met and Grissom felt how her head was coming closer towards his. His breath became heavier when he whispered: "You liked him enough to let him give you your number. You liked him enough to let him talk to you. You liked him enough to let him touch you. You liked him enough to let him kiss you." When Catherine looked into his piercing blue eyes, she saw something that she had never seen before. Desire. Lust. Love, perhaps. She licked her lips before she said: "You already have my number. You're able to talk to me every single day. You are allowed to touch me. And… Well.." Grissom's heart almost sank when she didn't continue her sentence. But when her lips suddenly crashed on his, his heart started pounding heavier that it had ever done. When Catherine broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and whispered: "And now you've kissed me as well." Grissom grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him before he said: "I'd like to kiss you more than this." Catherine smiled and said: "You're allowed to." Hat was the sign for Grissom to kiss her again. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She held on to him like they were the last two people on earth. The best part was though, that both knew that tomorrow, they would still be able to be together. They would be able to be for the rest of their lives.

_End._

_Liked it, hated it? Button's just below! xx. _


End file.
